Addicted To You
by FrenchThing
Summary: Mathieu est invité à un mariage, seulement il ne sait pas danser. Heureusement, Antoine est là pour lui apprendre. Matoine, fluff. (Les résumés c'est pas mon truc)


**Bonjour !**

**Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire un Matoine, ça y est, c'est fait. Je sais qu'il y a déjà beaucoup de Matoine sur le site, que ce ne sera pas très original, mais je fais ce que je veux, donc crotte (violence !). Ce oneshot est basé sur la chanson _Addicted To You_, de Audra Mae (enfin techniquement c'est Avicii mais il fait que l'instrumen****tal donc je le renie). Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette chanson et l'ai écoutée en boucle pendant toute l'écriture de cette fic, et je vous conseille d'aller l'écouter aussi. Je voudrais remercier equit28, qui m'a donné assez confiance en moi pour poster cette fic, allez voir ce qu'elle fait ^^ Je m'excuse pour les fautes éventuelles, j'ai essayé de ne pas en faire mais je ne garantis rien.**

**/!\ Cette fic parle d'amour entre deux hommes (au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris), vous n'aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas !**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet, je ne prétends pas connaître leur vie privé, la chanson _Addicted To You_ appartient à Audra Mae et Avicii, je ne fais que reprendre les paroles.**

**Sur ce, enjoy !**

* * *

Antoine Daniel marchait tranquillement dans la rue, ses écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles. Il se rendait chez son ami Mathieu Sommet, qui lui avait proposé de venir le voir dans la soirée en précisant que c'était assez urgent. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis quelques temps déjà et, même si Antoine n'avait pas prévu de sortir de chez lui avant plusieurs années, l'idée de voir son schizophrène préféré lui avait très vite fait oublier tous ses plans (qui se résumaient en trois mots : traîner sur internet). En effet, quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait réalisé que ses sentiments à l'égard de son aîné étaient passé de très amicaux à... un peu plus. Et s'il ne comptait pas l'avouer à son ami, passer du temps avec lui lui suffisait pour l'instant. Il sentait bien que son amour pour le châtain grandissait de plus en plus et que le voir devenait addictif, mais il essayait d'étouffer ses sentiments en se disant que ce ne serait jamais réciproque.

La lecture aléatoire de son téléphone lança _Addicted To You_, ce qui le fit sourire tant les paroles le ramenaient à sa situation.

_I don't know just how it happenned, I let down my guard_

_Swore I'd never fall in love again, but i fell hard_

Non, il ne savait pas comment c'était arrivé, et oui, il était tombé. Et il tombait encore, une chute sans fin dont il redoutait l'atterrissage. Car il se doutait que personne ne serait là pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol.

_Guess I should have seen it coming, caught me by surprise_

_Wasn't looking where I was going, I fell into your eyes_

Il aurait peut être dû le voir venir. Il avait d'abord pensé que leur petit jeu de couple lui montait à la tête, avant de réaliser que tout était réel. Que si son coeur battait plus vite devant son ami, que si son sourire le faisait fondre, que s'il voulait passer sa vie à contempler ses yeux, que s'il voulait simplement le prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais le lâcher, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait. Il était tombé dans l'océan bleuté de son regard et n'avait pas pu en sortir.

_I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love_

_Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of_

_Lost in your eyes, d__rowning in blue_

_Out of control, w__hat can I do ? __I'm addicted to you !_

Oui, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue, Mathieu devenait sa drogue et le frêle espoir que son amour ne soit pas à sens unique était son dealer.

Il leva les yeux vers la façade de l'immeuble où vivait le schizophrène et inspira longuement avant de presser la sonnette. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture de la porte et pénétra (o-o-o-oui) dans le hall d'entrée tout en retirant ses écouteurs. Il grimpa les escaliers et frappa rapidement à la porte de l'appartement de son ami, qui s'ouvrit presque immédiatement sur un Mathieu souriant mais aussi un peu... nerveux ?

\- Ah, t'es là. Cool. Je... Salut mec. Viens, entre, dit-il en s'écartant pour laisser passer son ami.

\- T'es sûr que ça... Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda le brun en passant la porte, constatant que tous les meubles étaient poussés contre le mur, libérant un grand espace dans le salon qui paraissait soudain beaucoup plus grand.

\- Oui, je sais, attend, je vais t'expliquer.

Antoine regarda son aîné d'un air perplexe.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Je t'avais dit que ma sœur se marie bientôt et qu'elle veut que je sois son témoin, n'est-ce pas ?

Chewbacca acquiesça.

\- Bon. Sauf que comme mon père ne pourra pas être là, c'est à moi que revient la première danse. Sauf que...

\- Sauf que ?

\- Bah je sais pas danser.

Le plus jeune fixa le présentateur de SLG puis éclata de rire.

\- Attends, tu veux que je t'apprenne à danser ? parvint-il à dire après avoir reprit son souffle.

\- Si t'es d'accord, bien sûr ! J'veux dire, tu sais plutôt bien danser, et je vais pas prendre des cours juste pour un mariage ! Enfin si ça te gêne c'est pas grave, je demanderai à...

\- Mais pas de problème Mat' ! l'interrompit Antoine. T'inquiètes, je veux bien t'apprendre à danser ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'as fait de la place. Bon, je suis pas un pro, mais ce sera mieux que rien.

"Danser avec Mathieu", pensa-t-il. "Le rêve."

Mathieu eut l'air instantanément soulagé, comme si un grand poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules.

\- Merci mec, tu me sauves la vie. Tu... tu veux bien qu'on commence maintenant ?

\- Allez, faisons ça !

* * *

\- Bon, j'imagine que ce sera une valse. C'est une danse à trois temps. Donc en gros, tu fais un pas sur le côté, comme ça, et après... Non, regarde, fais comme moi. Regarde mes pieds. Tu vois comment je fais ? Un deux trois, un deux trois, un deux trois... Voilà, c'est ça ! Maintenant, fais le en tournant sur toi même. Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

\- Comme ça ?

\- Oui, c'est très bien. Ok, donc maintenant, viens là. Tu mets ta main dans mon dos, là. Non, un peu plus haut. Voilà, et tu me donnes l'autre. Tu dois pas t'approcher trop près. C'est bon. Et là, tu continues à faire les pas en tournant. C'est ça ! Attention, regarde pas tes pieds ! Ferme les yeux, suis mes mouvements. Laisse toi guider. C'est bien... Tu vois, c'est facile ! Bon, je suis plus grand que toi, mais essaye de me faire tourner... Voilà, super !

Antoine était aux anges. L'objet de ses désirs se tenait tout près de lui, une main dans son dos, tournant avec lui et suivant chacun de ses mouvement. Son coeur battait à toute vitesse, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le châtain, des frissons descendaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, l'odeur de son ami emplissait ses narines. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours, dans un tournoiement sans fin. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, dansant le plus naturellement du monde, comme s'ils étaient nés pour valser ensemble.

_Midnight blows in through the window,_

_Dances round the room_

Mathieu, se sentant à l'aise, ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de son professeur de danse inattendu. Ce dernier avait un sourire légèrement niais, ce qui fit rire le plus petit.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le chevelu en s'arrêtant de tourner.

\- Rien, c'est... c'est juste que... bégaya son ami en s'esclaffant. C'est juste que t'es trop drôle avec ton air niais et béat !

\- Hein, mais de quoi tu parles ?

\- T'avais ce petit sourire guimauve qui colle tellement pas avec ton caractère, c'était juste hilarant.

Antoine rougit subitement et passa sa main dans ce qui lui servait de chevelure.

\- Ah, je... Si tu le dis, dit-il avec un petit rire gêné.

\- Eh, ça va mec ? demanda le petit schizophrène en constatant le changement qui s'était opéré chez le plus jeune.

\- Oui oui, c'est bon ! Enfin bref, voilà, tu sais danser ! répondit précipitamment ce dernier.

Mathieu le regarda et dit d'une petite voix :

\- Euh... Ça te dérange si on continue un peu ? Tu sais, histoire que je sois à l'aise et tout...

Son interlocuteur le regarda, un peu étonné, avant d'accepter.

Ils continuèrent à danser pendant un laps de temps indéfini, ayant tous les deux perdu le fil du temps, se regardant dans les yeux et virevoltant de concert. Antoine, bien que subjugué par son partenaire, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que ce dernier venait de dire. Il voulait continuer de danser avec lui ! Bon, pour être plus à l'aise au mariage, certes, mais quand même... Y avait-il une chance, aussi faible soit-elle, que le châtain l'aime aussi ? Peut-être qu'après tout... Non ! Il ne devait pas envisager cette idée !

_Got me hypnotized,_

_I'm getting high on the perfume_

Le brun réalisa soudain quelque chose. Mathieu était désormais très proche de lui. Beaucoup trop proche. Ils ne dansaient plus. Et la main de son ami remontait vers sa nuque.

\- Mathieu, qu'est-ce que tu...

Sa phrase fut interrompue par les lèvres de ce dernier sur les siennes.

Son coeur rata un battement, une centaine de papillons s'envola dans son ventre, un millier de couleurs explosa derrière ses paupières close. Son amour pour le plus petit s'enflamma en un feu d'artifice chatoyant qui se répandit dans tout son corps, coulant dans ses veines, parcourant sa peau, envahissant son coeur, balayant ses pensées. Il pensait Mathieu, il respirait Mathieu, il vivait Mathieu, il aimait Mathieu. Comment pouvait-il ressentir autant de choses en seulement une seconde ?

_I couldn't live without you now, o__h, I know I'd go insane_

_I wouldn't last one night alone baby, __I couldn't stand the pain!_

Il redescendit brutalement sur terre quand les lèvres s'enlevèrent des siennes, leur propriétaire rougissant brutalement.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, oubli ce qu-mphh !

Il ne put finir sa phrase, arrêté par la bouche d'Antoine.

D'un commun accord, ils approfondirent le baisé, leurs lèvres se mouvant les unes contre les autres, s'emboîtant à la perfection, leurs langues entamant un ballet d'un autre genre, leurs sentiments les submergeant. Les deux danseurs s'enlacèrent, avides d'amour et de passion, sachant qu'ils en trouveraient assez pour toute une vie chez l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, s'embrassant au milieu du salon dégagé de ses meubles.

Ils rompirent le baisé, se regardant intensément.

\- Je crois que je t'aime, murmura le plus jeune.

Son aîné lui sourit, l'embrassant furtivement avant de chuchoter à son tour:

\- Je crois que c'est réciproque.

Antoine ne répondit pas, se contentant de déposer un rapide baisé contre les lèvres de son désormais petit-ami.

\- Dis... Ma soeur me harcèle pour savoir si je viens accompagné, à cause du repas ou je ne sais quoi... Tu voudras bien venir avec moi ?

_I'm addicted to you, hooked on your love_

_Like a powerful drug I can't get enough of_

_Lost in your eyes, d__rowning in blue_

_Out of control, w__hat can I do ?_

**_I'm addicted to you !_**

* * *

**Une petite review ? :3**


End file.
